Un pequeño giro a Madame Einstein
by Nolo COBRALINK
Summary: Tal como dice el título, esta es una pequeña modificación al capítulo Madame Einstein. ¿Se imaginan cuántas cosas hubieran sucedido en ese episodio con mi presencia? Esta es una de ellas.


**Viendo el episodio Virus, se me ocurrió hacer esta historia:**

Era de noche, Jeremy estaba trabajando en su investigación acerca de Cortex, mientras tanto, todos dormían. Manuel soñaba con sus juegos y demás…pero no es relevante.

Al día siguiente, ven que llega una nueva estudiante, Laura Gauthier.  
Manuel- Vaya, ¿quién es ella?

Odd- Es Laura, Laura Gauthier, si no me equivoco.

Manuel- Guau, es muy linda.

Ulrich- Qué bien, ahora Manuel se pondrá igual que Odd cuando vió a Samantha.

Odd- ¿Qué? ¿Samantha? ¿Dónde?

Todos se rieron. Entraron a clase de química, y, como todos saben, Jeremy falló en una ecuación. Laura resolvió el problema. Después de eso, Jeremy sigue frustrado por no resolver la ecuación, mientras Aelita trata de consolarlo.

Jeremy- …he estado toda la semana programando el vehículo virtual para poder explorar Cortex de una sola pieza.

Manuel- ¿Y crees que ya se puede…?- justo llegó Laura.

Laura- Hola, ¿de qué hablan?

Jeremy- Nada importante.

Manuel (nervioso)- No…de nada…nada.

Laura- Escuché que has programado un nuevo vehículo virtual en Cortex, ¿qué es eso? ¿un juego online?

Jeremy- Eh, sí, planeamos eso.

Laura- ¡Lo sabía! Me gustan los juegos. Bueno, no jugarlos, sino programarlos. Claro que yo no fallo en problemas tan sencillos. Soy buena en informática. Me gustan nuestras….

Con las palabras "me gustan los juegos" y "soy buena en informática", Manuel quedó hipnotizado, sus dos grandes pasiones (aparte de escuchar música) coincidían con los intereses de aquella niña rubia que hablaba con interés a Jeremy. Ya ni escuchaba a Laura. Estaba tan atontado, que no se dio cuenta y perdió el equilibrio en donde estaba sentado, se cayó y se pegó en la cara.

Laura- Oye, ¿estás bien?

Manuel- Eh, sí, es solo que…me distraje, es todo.

Después de esa demostración de idiotez por parte de Manuel, Laura se alejó, mientras Aelita la miraba furiosa y celosa.

Odd- Allá va la señora Einstein.

Aelita y Manuel- ¡ODD!

Después de aquello, Yumi se unió, y empezaron a hablar acerca de Cortex, y su origen. Luego de un rato, ellos se van directo hacia la fábrica.

Jeremy- Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita y Odd irán a Lyoko. Manuel, tú quédate aquí.

Manuel- A la orden, capitán.

Los 4 son virtualizados, y llegan a Cortex, en donde Jeremy materializa el vehículo. Mientras tanto, Jeremy y Manuel hablan.

Jeremy- Muy bien, ¿están todos dentro?

Manuel- Dime una cosa Jeremy, ¿qué piensas tú de Laura?

Jeremy- Pues…es inteligente, es bonita, pero tiene una actitud que deja que desear.

Manuel- Um, sí, quizás. Dime, a ti no te interesa ella, ¿verdad?

Jeremy- Estoy más interesado en que los chicos maniobren bien el Megapod en Cortex.

Manuel- Ya veo. ¿Qué me dices de Aelita?

Jeremy- ¡¿Qué?!

Manuel- Aelita, ya sabes, la chica de pelo rosa. La hija de Waldo.

Jeremy- Pues…-se sonrojó un poco-mira, ahora no es el momento, mientras, ¿por qué no te preocupas de que funcione bien la supercomputadora?

Manuel- Bueno…allá voy.

Manuel abrió la caja en donde se encontraban los circuitos que permitían que funcionara la supercomputadora, sin embargo, lo que vio allí no era nada parecido a algo que hubiese visto en un computador regular en Chile.

Jeremy- ¿Están todos los circuitos en orden?

Manuel- Eee, sí-dijo con inseguridad.

Después de un rato, aparece William.

Jeremy- William, ¿puedes avisar que vienes la próxima vez? Me has asustado.

William- ¿Y tú a mí cuando vayan todos a Lyoko? ¿Es que no confían en mí? ¿Quién fue el que los salvó la última vez?

Manuel- Oh, lo siento William, ¿pero no leíste el memo que te mandamos? Por ahora no te necesitamos.

Jeremy- Mira, todavía no hemos hablado de incluirte, y no podemos ahora que estamos en aprietos.

William- Y para la próxima vez tendrán otra excusa, ¿no?

Manuel- William, por favor, lo último que necesitamos es una pelea en este momento acerca de quién puede entrar y quién no, ¿ok?

William- ¿Y qué me dicen de él? ¿Cómo es posible que el haya entrado en tan solo un día?

Manuel- Eso es porque no me las di de temerario cuando estaban atacando a Aelita.

William- Son increíbles.

William se retira enojado.

Manuel- Dime algo Jeremy, ¿de verdad van a considerar meterlo en el grupo?

Jeremy- Manuel, no empieces tú también, que ahora no es el momento.

Manuel- Está bien, sólo preguntaba.

Después, Aelita, Ulrich y Odd salen del megapod para defenderlo, mientras Yumi intenta sacarlo. En ese momento:

Jeremy- Yumi, has reiniciado el programa- Jeremy intenta arreglar el problema de Yumi-. Oh no, todo está atascado.

Manuel- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Jeremy- Se congeló todo, no puedo arreglarlo.

Manuel- ¿Y qué podemos hacer?

Cuando de pronto se escucha que la puerta del ascensor se abre nuevamente.

Jeremy- William, ya te dije que no…

No era William, para sorpresa de los dos, era Laura. Laura, asombrada, observa la fábrica.

Manuel- Laura-dijo con asombro, y de nuevo con nerviosismo, no pudo pensar en otra palabra más.

Ella se acerca hacia donde estaba Manuel, quien estaba cerca de Jeremy, y observa el mapa de Lyoko, o mejor dicho, de Cortex mientras Jeremy hablaba con los chicos a través de la computadora.

Laura- Supongo que esto no es un videojuego, ¿verdad?

Manuel estaba a punto de contestarle, pero Jeremy fue más rápido y dijo:

Jeremy- No podremos ocultarte nada.

Laura- ¿Están tus amigos dentro?

Jeremy- Algo así, debería estar Manuel adentro, pero no había suficiente espacio.

Manuel- No en Lyoko, sino en el vehículo que Jeremy diseñó.

Laura- Y, ¿es esto un ordenador cuántico?

Manuel- Pues…

Jeremy- Espera un momento.

Jeremy se dirigió hacia la caja de los circuitos, a donde mandó a Manuel que revisara. Aún así, no podía arreglar todo el problema.

Yumi- Eh, Jeremy, empiezo a sentirme algo sola.

Jeremy- Lo siento Yumi, pero no tengo tantos brazos.

Laura pensó un momento lo que Jeremy dijo y:

Laura- O quizás sí. No sé qué es todo esto en lo que trabajan, pero al parecer tu amiga corre peligro, si necesitas ayuda…

Jeremy lo pensó bien, y accedió. Mientras Jeremy le daba instrucciones a Laura, y ella obedecía, Manuel se ponía cerca de Laura a observar. Manuel se veía interesado, pero no entendía muy bien lo que Laura hacía. Luego de un rato, aparece Aelita por el ascensor, ya que fue desvirtualizada.

Aelita- ¿Qué hace Laura aquí?

Jeremy- Me está ayudando.

Manuel- Debo decirlo, es mejor que yo.

Aelita- Muy bien, ahora me toca a mí.

Jeremy- No hay tiempo Aelita, Laura está en ello.

Mientras Jeremy y Laura trabajaban, Aelita llamó a Manuel hacia donde se encontraba ella.

Aelita- ¿Cómo llegó esta aquí?

Manuel- No lo sé, después que llegó William, ella entró.

Aelita- ¿Y por qué ayuda a Jeremy?

Manuel- Porque ella sabe de esto.

Aelita- ¿Estás insinuando que yo no sé nada de esto?

Manuel- ¡No!, no hablaba de ti, sino más bien de mí.

Luego de un rato, Laura logró arreglar la falla, y Yumi volvió al mundo real.

Se juntaron los 5 para hablar con Laura.

Laura- ¿Y han conseguido guardar el secreto hasta ahora?

Jeremy- Digamos que hay personas más curiosas que otras.

Yumi- Aun así, te agradezco que me hayas salvado la vida. Gracias.

Laura- De nada. Me alegra que los haya ayudado a completar su misión.

Aelita- ¡No, no está completa! ¡Ha sido un verdadero fracaso!

Jeremy- ¿Qué dices? Pudimos probar el Megapod en Cortex, y funciona bien.

Manuel- Para mí, la única falla fue mi incompetencia con la supercomputadora.

Aelita- Eso no importa. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de entrar al núcleo. ¿Podrás reprogramar el Megapod pronto?

Jeremy- Pues no es tan complicado como el Skid. Aun debo mejorar el sistema.

Laura- Además Yumi casi desaparece. Piensa también en los demás Aelita.

Ese comentario dejó a Aelita más enojada que antes, mientras que a Manuel no le importó mucho, simplemente pensó que debía cambiar esa actitud.

Ulrich- Bueno, ahora deberíamos decidir qué hacer con Laura.

Jeremy- Ella ha sido de gran ayuda. Así que podemos decidir entre aceptarla en el grupo, o lanzar un salto en el tiempo, borrando todo.

Laura- ¿Todo?

Jeremy- Todo. No recordarás lo que pasó aquí.

Manuel- Yo…eh, de verdad pienso que podríamos integrarla…digo, porque ella fue más rápida que yo, y…em, con ella podríamos derrotar a XANA mucho más rápido. No sé, ¿qué piensan ustedes?

Nadie respondió a la proposición de Manuel, todos estuvieron callados, ese silencio se rompió por el movimiento de Aelita hacia la computadora.

Manuel- Oh, ¿de verdad Aelita? Bueno, en ese caso, antes déjame decirle algo a Laura.

Aelita- Pues hazlo rápido.

Laura- ¿Qué es?

Manuel- Laura, creo que eres muy bonita, y muy talentosa en informática. Quizás después del salto en el tiempo te pida que me enseñes todo lo que sabes. Laura, me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi.

Laura- ¿Qué?

Manuel- ¡Ahora Aelita!

Aelita lanza un salto en el tiempo, devolviéndonos al momento en que todos ellos (menos Yumi y William) estaban en clase de química. Mientras Jeremy sale al pizarrón a realizar el ejercicio al que falló la primera vez, Odd le dijo a Aelita:

Odd- ¿Sabes? Eso no fue muy justo. Siempre creía que eras buena.

Aelita- ¿Buena? Sólo puede haber una señora Einstein.

Manuel- En serio Aelita, ¿por qué no quieres que entre Laura?

Aelita- Simplemente no me fío de ella.

Manuel- Hablo en serio, ¿acaso estás celosa?

Aelita- ¿Celosa yo? ¿Y por qué?

Manuel- No sé, porque ella es tan buena como tú, porque Jeremy prefirió que ella lo ayudara en vez de ti. O quizás por….por Jeremy.

Aelita- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?

Manuel (dándose cuenta)- Sí, es por él. Es por Jeremy. Piensas que ella te lo va a quitar.

Aelita- No te escucho, estoy haciendo la ecuación.

Manuel- Amas a Jeremy.

Aelita- Cállate.

Manuel- Descuida Aelita. Dudo que Laura te quite a Jeremy. Sobre todo porque a Jeremy le gusta…

Aelita- ¿Quién? ¿A quién le gusta Jeremy?

Manuel- Le gusta….la ciencia.

Aelita- Oh, quizás, pero puede que le interese a alguien más.

Manuel (en su cabeza)- Sí, a una chica de pelo rosa.

Odd- Por cierto Manuel, me gustó tu declaración, la usaré con la próxima chica que vea.

Manuel- ¿Y qué tal si Samantha te ve con esa otra chica?

Odd- Cállate Manuel, las bromas pesadas las hago yo.

Fin.

**Como pudieron notar, usé el mismo guion del episodio "Madame Einstein". Traté de cambiar algunas palabras, incluso omitir detalles, pero creo que igual se ve muy copiado, sobre todo porque lo hice viendo el episodio. Técnicamente no se ve nada de Lyoko o de Cortex en este episodio, solo hago menciones.**


End file.
